religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Afkloppen
Afkloppen is een vorm van bijgeloof. Het is een ritueel dat tegenwoordig nog veelvuldig toegepast wordt om het lot gunstig te stemmen dan wel het noodlot af te wenden. Afkloppen doet men nadat men een overmoedige uitspraak heeft gedaan, het ongeluk wordt zo afgewend. Meestal wordt er afgeklopt op (onbewerkt) hout, maar ook ijzer is mogelijk. Toepassing In vrijwel heel Europa, maar ook daarbuiten, is voor miljoenen mensen het aanraken van hout of afkloppen op hout een vast ritueel. Het hout behoort wel aan een aantal voorwaarden te doen; het moet ongeverfd zijn en alleen eiken-, wilgen- of appelboomhout zou hiervoor geschikt zijn. Het wordt in het dagelijks leven veelvuldig toegepast, zowel in zaken als privé, met als doel het lot in positieve zin te beïnvloeden. De daad, het feitelijk kloppen op hout, wordt verbaal begeleid door een bezweringsformule, doorgaans een letterlijke weergave van de handeling. In Nederland klopt men meestal af op een tafel, onder een tafelblad of op een deur (maar ook andere houten voorwerpen zijn mogelijk). In Vlaanderen is "hout vasthouden" gangbaar. Voorbeelden zijn o.a.: "Touch wood" (Groot-Brittannië/Australië/Ierland), "Toucher du bois" (Frankrijk/België), "Auf Holz klopfen" (Duitsland/Oostenrijk) en "Bater na madeira" (Portugal/Brazilië). In de Verenigde Staten is "Knock on wood" gangbaar sinds de 19e eeuw, daarvoor was "Stomp on Wood" gangbaar en klopte men vaak af op de houten vloer. Uitdrukkingen in verschillende landen: *Aramees: mxi al qaisa *Tsjechië: klepat na dřevo *Bulgarije: чукам на дърво (chukam na durvo) *Deens: bank under bordet (klop onder de tafel) *Duits: auf Holz klopfen (soms samen met Toi, toi, toi) *Fins: koputtaa puuta *Grieks: chtipa xilo *Iran: bezan be takhte *Persië: بزن به تخته *Noorwegen: bank i bordet (klop op de houten plank) *Oekraïne: постукай по чомусь дерев'яному *Polen: odpukać w niemalowane (klop op ongeverfd hout) *Roemeens: a bate în lemn *Rusland: постучи по дереву *Servië: да куцнем у дрво (da kucnem u drvo) *Spanje: tocar madera *Turkije: tahtaya vur (soms antwoord iemand: "Şeytan kulağına kurşun" - dat iemand lood in het oor van Satan mag smelten) *Zwitserland: Holz alange (ondanks de u itdrukking moet men kloppen op hout als men de bezweringsformule opzegt, aanraken is niet voldoende) *Zweden: ta i trä (een deel van de bezwering "peppar peppar, ta i trä", soms wordt alleen "peppar peppar" gezegd) Uitzonderingen zijn er ook: *In Italië en de zuidkust van Spanje en op de Balearen klopt men op ijzer: "Toccare ferro" en "Tocar ferro". Overigens wel met dezelfde intentie, het positief beïnvloeden van het lot. *In de Arabische wereld zegt men "امسك الخشب" (imsek el-khashab). Christelijke Arabieren zeggen "بإسم الصليب" (b-ism as-salib - in de naam van het kruis). Moslims zeggen "بسم الله ماشاء الله لا حول ولا قوة إلا بالله" (b-ism Allah, ma sha' Allah la hawla wla kowa illa be'Allah - in de naam van Allah, wat Allah wil). Beide worden toegepast als men iets begeert, en niet wil dat het boze oog macht over datgene krijgt. *In Sri Lanka wordt de engelse uitdrukking gebruikt, maar ook touch gold (klop op goud) is gangbaar. *In Hong Kong (een ex-kolonie van Groot Brittannië) wordt gedacht dat "Touch wood" de betekenis heeft van "God beware". *In Pakistan en India zegt men "Nazar Na Lage" (Hindi) en "Kannu pada Pooguthu" (Tamil). Beide uitdrukkingen kunnen worden vertaald met "dat er geen boze oog bestaat" en het wordt gezegd als iets 'te goed om waar te zijn' lijkt. In Nepal zegt men "kasai ko ankha nalagos" met dezelfde betekenis, de uitdrukking wordt soms gevold door "bhagawanko dayale" (bij de gratie Gods). Oorsprong Keltisch/Germaans De Keltische of Germaanse oorsprong stamt af van het Kotouka-ritueel. De boom was voor hen de aardse belichaming van hun goden. Men geloofde dat bomen de woonplaats waren van vele goden. Druïden voltrokken bezweringen en rituelen bij de heilige bomen. Wanneer de Germanen door demonische krachten werden bedreigd met een bepaald ongeluk, moesten ze hout aanraken; het was immers goddelijk. Hout nam de boze geest op en zond hem de grond in. Christelijk De christelijke oorsprong vindt men bij de kruisiging van Jezus. Als men overmoedig was geweest, dan moest men een houten kruis aanraken als herinnering aan de nederigheid waartoe Jezus opriep. Overmoedig zijn betekende niet alleen het noodlot tarten, het was tevens een zonde. Categorie:Magie Categorie:Ritueel en:Knocking on wood he:הקשה בעץ